The War Within
by Bellin14
Summary: The RRBs and PPGs are couples. An army of villians are going to attack Townsville will everyone survive? This story is a mix of love, passion, blood, war, and death. You WIll enjoy REVIEW! BCxButch BlossxBrick BubsxBoomer
1. Intro

**HEY GUYS! This is a romance/war fic. It has all the ppgs and rrbs in it so there is a couple for everyone! REVIEW! It gets happier in the end, And if I get enough people I'll make a sequel. I will make POVs longer but this is just an introduction! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No one POV**

All gone. The whole town was devastated. The buildings and town ruined. The war was beginning again and they were 2 people down. One dead and one MIA (missing in action.) The professor was in a deadly state and the mayor's lifeless body lay sprawled in the streets. Before he had died he had pleaded to with them save . That was a lost cause seeing as just a mere 5 feet away in turn, her body lay scrunched in a ball. Her red locks everywhere. And somehow they had fought their way through the mob of villains. Brick, Boomer, Butch, and Bubbles looked at the scene. It was all too clear the devastation on their faces.

**BUTCH POV**

It was finally happening; the war with the villains. All of them there. The GangGreen Gang, amoeba boys, Mojo Jojo, HIM. We knew it would be tough and blood would be spilled but it was what we had to do. Once we turned good for the sake of our loves- the powerpuff girls we had sworn that we would join them in fighting evil. What they didn't know was that he joined so we could protects them if it was needed. We were in top physical condition taking vitamins, minerals, drinking chemical X, whatever it took to make ourselves stronger. But this was getting to us. You could tell by the way we acted. Even sitting down to watch TV we were on edge. The slightest sound would send us all into fighting position. Now that we were 18 the professor let us live with the girls. We all had our own apartments but we wanted to be close so we all temporarily moved into the Professor's house. We each slept in our girlfriends old rooms. I felt no reassurance knowing that Buttercup was the toughest. In times of war how strong or tuff you are, mean nothing.

**BUTTERCUP POV**

I didn't want Butch pulled into this war. These were our enemies and if they were nice I bet Mojo would forgive them. I wouldn't let him die this way. I promised myself that I would die before I let Butch go in this stupid war. I could tell he was worried for me because at night when we went to bed he would have a death grip around my waist and he wouldn't fall asleep until the sun peaked through the curtains. He was too good for this.

**BOOMER POV**

I looked down at the girl I had cradled in my arms. Her golden hair smelled like vanilla and her azure eyes were worried. I knew we only had so much time left. She was not the fighter her green sister was nor the strategist the pink one was. Too delicate for this. She was what I had never even dared to dream about because I had no imagination. And she was more beautiful then any picture an artist could think up. I could feel the warm salt water leak from her eyes and stain my shirt. But that was ok she's my Bubs and I have plenty of blue shirts.

**BRICK POV**

"Blossom! I REFUSE TO LET YOU FIGHT!" I yelled.

"Brick," She said in a calm voice. "I need to do this." She came up and hugged me around the waste.

"NO YOU DON'T! You can stay here and be safe with the Professor."

"And leave my sisters without their leader? How could I do that to them? I couldn't."

"But yes you could." I could tell I wasn't gonna win but it was worth a chance. "All you have to do is just stay. PLEASE Blossy I don't want you to get hurt!" She put her finger over my lips silencing me.

"I love you Brick and nothing will ever change that." I knew I had lost the argument but I would just have to keep trying. I was not going to have her future ruined. I loved her too much for that.

**BLOSSOM POV**

I just sat there in his arms. I didn't want to think about what was just days away. If even that. I just wanted _this_ to stay. Me in Bricks arms. That's what my definition of heaven would be. He was sweet and wanted me to stay and be safe. But I knew even if I stayed at the Professor's house I would be in danger. The whole world is in danger. And besides I couldn't leave my sisters to deal with them. I would face the danger head on and if I die. Then I go out in the splendors of war. And you can be sure as hell I would take someone down with me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The POVs will be longer and stuff but this is just the first chappie. REVIEW!**


	2. BOYS! You're up first

**Hey Guys and Gals updated as u can see. Hope you enjoy for this I dedicated a song to each flashback. Just wanted to. So ya have fun and stuff. O ya and really long chappie longest ever made, others will be shorter. REVIEW=)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BUTCH POV**

I knew trying to get BC not to fight wasn't an option. She was determined and loved to fight, two things that attracted me to her. But now they were two things I wish I could temporarily deprive her of. Seeing her here with her raven hair with the dark green streaks sprawled across the lime green sheets just made me want to hold her waist tighter and never let go. And nothing would make me, not even her. I could tell she was worried about me. If you knew her the way I did you would sense it too. When I looked her in the eyes she seemed sad and it didn't help my out look that I had almost black bags under my eyes. I bet she thought I stayed up to make sure no one invaded. And yes that was true but the primarily reason was that I didn't want to waste time. Right now just sitting here looking at her sleeping was enough. She didn't look like her right now, not as hard and tough. So_ vulnerable._ I let out a small laugh, her vulnerable! She would probably hit me for that.

"Don't go." She sighed in a sleepy voice. I loved it when she sleep talked. But I didn't like it so much when she fought in her sleep. I had quit a few bruises from that.

"I'll kill you all," OW! That kick hurt. "BUTCH! DON'T GO! Don…t go…." She said in a worried voice. She was dreaming about me? And she didn't want me to go. I hugged her tighter and began humming to her. She liked it when I sung. I didn't think I was good but hey, anything that made the dreams go away. She sighed contently and snuggled into my chest. It was so weird how we met. I remembered it all to well. I wish I didn't. **(AN: This part is to the song self conclusion by The Spill Canvas. I will use some lyrics as dialogue I don't own the band or song! I recommend listening to it while reading!)**

**FLASHBACK BUTCH POV**

I was sitting there legs dangling over the edge of the cliff. I was gonna end it. To take away all the pain and all the things I had done wrong. God today I had killed someone. Ok I didn't. But it felt like I did. I had broken my now ex girlfriends heart. I didn't love Carissa. I knew I didn't but she thought she loved me. I didn't know if she did and honestly at the time I didn't care. I was about to jump when I heard a rustle from behind me and out came the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her black and green hair was in choppy layers that just touched her shoulders and her bright green eyes popped out at me. She had heavy black makeup on and a white minnie skirt that had light green lace on the bottom, for a top she had a black form fitting camisole that hugged her curves. She was shocked to see me there but back then we hadn't seen each other in years so I had no idea she was _the_ Buttercup.

"Excuse me sir but I have plans to die tonight. Oh and you are directly in my way and I bet you're gonna say it's not right."

"Excuse me miss do you have the slightest clue of exactly what you said to me? And exactly who you're talking to?"

"I don't care you don't even know me!" She yelled.

"I Know but I'd like to change that soon hopefully," I wanted to know what was wrong. "Why would a pretty girl like you want to do away when life is wonderful?"

"You make it sound so easy to be alive but tell me how am I suppose to seize this day when everything inside me has died?"

"Trust me girl, I know your legs are pleading to leap. But I offer you this easy choice, instead of dieing living with me."

"ARE YA CRAZY! You don't even know me!"

"I know but as I said I'd like to change that hopefully."

"I could stand here all night trying to convince you. But what good would that do? My offer stands and… You. Must. Choose. (Long Pause)

"Alright but you win, but I only give you one night. To prove to me you're better then my attempt at flight," Back then I didn't know she could really fly. "I swear to God if you hurt me I will leap. I will toss myself from these very cliffs and you'll never see it coming!" Her speech getting faster and tears welling in her eyes.

SETTLE PERCIOUSE! I know what you're going through. Cause ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too."

"We're you really?" She said with a look of disbelief.

"Yeah but then I saw you. And I knew that life can be good sometimes if you let it."

"Ya know tenderfoot. I kinda like you." Tenderfoot? Now where did I hear that from?

"Tenderfoot?"

"I guess you're right tenderfoot isn't the right name. I guess I'll have to think of something else?" She pondered looking up at the grey clouded sky. I knew it was going to start raining. That's why I wanted to die now, I love the rain. She looked up and I could see water coming from her cheeks. Rain or tears I couldn't tell.

"Come on lets get out of here. You hungry?" I asked. She looked down smiling.

"Starving."

And just like that I grabbed her hand and never let go. And I never ever will. I still don't know why she wanted to die and I don't think I ever will. But that's ok with me as long as now she will never think of it again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BRICK POV**

I was still up trying to devise a plan that would at least help a little at the battle. I know sometimes I can be overbearing but I figured that planning would be the least I could do for Blossom. I could hear her soft breathing from across the room. We were in the professors lab and he kept a couch down here for snoozing and such. She was laying on her stomach her feet just grazing the end arm. Her long red orange hair was in front of her face only letting a slightly pink cheek protrude out. It was so long it reached the floor and overlapped some. My hat lied on the top arm of the couch where she had put it before sleeping. It was as much a part of me as Butch's spiked dog collar was a part of him or Boomer's gold wrist watch. That's why we gave them to our beloveds. Mojo had made them a part of us and now they owned that as well. It was as if we could tell where it was. Just a strange pull in that direction. Now we had a claim on them. She started to wake up and stretched out her arms.

"Bricky?" She said blinking her eyes to get use to the light.

"Ya babe? Just getting things wrapped up." I said running a hand through my fire red hair.

"Come here!" She said in a childish, demanding, but cute voice that should belong to Bubbles. She opened her arms out wide.

I sighed and walked over. "Anything for my princess." She wrinkled her nose.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I HATE her." O yeah that spoiled brat. "You know you're _my_ princess." She grinned and yawned. "Go to bed sweetheart. You're safe."

"I know I am. I know…." She slipped off into unconsciousness. I remember when we first met.

**FLASBACK IN BRICK POV**

**(This is to Situations by Escape the Fate same instructions as above)**

I was in a club called the MatchBox. The inside walls were all black and the different color lights danced over the tightly crowded bodies making them all glow unnaturally. I was all up on this one chick whose name I didn't bother with. She had bottle blond hair and fake boobs. She was grinding her back into my pelvis dirty dancing. I knew I actually hated this kind of girl but tonight I wanted 'some' really bad. The song ended and another began by this time I had two sandwiching me, the other had different color hair and slightly smaller fake boobs. Trash.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." I was only 17 but when people saw a RRB they didn't ask questions.

"Kay baby. Hurry on back now." The blond said. I walked through the packed room to the bar. I found a seat that had two people making out in. I took the backrest and proceeded to dump the couple out of the chair. They didn't seem to mind seeing as they kept making out and rolling on the floor. I ordered straight vodka. I took the glass and took a sip. It burned the back of my throat and stung all the way down. If I was going to bed with those things I'd need my beer goggles on. I was about to go find the two bimbos but when I turned around I almost dumped my glass. There on the dance floor was one of the most astonishing creatures in the world. She had long red hair that she let hang loose around off her head so you could hardly see her body from the sides. Around her right wrist was a cherry red ribbon and the parts that I could see were her soft curves. I began to walk over to her only then did I see her full effect. She was wearing a pink corset with white trimming at the top and bottom. Across stomach was a think red ribbon that tied in the back to make a bow. For bottoms she had a white skirt and red pumps that had a small white B on the side. I watched as she bumped and grinded on another guy. I was of course insanely jealous but I controlled it enough to watch her. She finally looked up and made eye contact with me. A small smirk played at the corners of her mouth as she began dancing harder and sexier.

"Hey sexy why don't you ditch this douche and hang out with me?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh hey there stud how's it going?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"Pretty shitty till I saw you."

"Is that so? Well then I guess I better brighten your night."

"I guess you should." My throat started to close and sweat same down my face. She began to grind her pelvis against mine in a rhythmic motion. It was all I took not to jump her right there and then.

"Wanna go back to my place?"

"What kinda girl do you think I am?" She asked with mock hurt.

"The kind that's smart enough to see a guy like me is worth." I said.

"Oh do I smell a narcissist?"

"You know it baby."

"Here's my number, call me." I took the number and pocketed it.

"Ok." I didn't really know what to say.

"See ya stud!" she waved as she walked off.

"Bye!" She was already gone. I took the piece of paper out of my pocket and looked it over. It read in a cursive print: Blossom 555-1195. Then next day I called her and the rest as they say in history.

**BOOMER POV**

"Please stop crying Bubs you know I hate it when you cry."

"I know Boomie. Bu-but I'm so nervous this whole thing is killing me!"

"Shhh. Baby I know but you have to calm down. We could wake up the others."

"But that's why I'm crying! I'm so worried. About my sisters, your brothers, the Professor, the citizens, YOU!" I knew better than to think she was worried for herself. She was always caring about others never herself. I looked down to see her playing with the buttons on my shirt. I didn't bother to change out of my shirt because I knew more tear drop stains were coming. She was once again cradled in my arms. She said it made her feel safer. I liked to think of myself as her protector just as I knew Butch liked being BC's _partner_ instead of protector. Though I knew secretly he was her protector. Like this one time at school she was getting in a fight with Princess. She was on top kicking her ass. But then the royal bitch turned her over and landed a smack, I knew it didn't hurt her and so did Butch. But I saw his arm twitch and when I looked in his eyes I could see the pain, anger, astonishment, and pure _emotion_.

"Hey Boomer, can you go get Octi?" She asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Ya sure, anything." I said with a smile. I knew she was a little old for the stuffed thing and so did she. But who cared it made her feel better. I went to get up putting her gently down on the bed and walked across the room. I opened the closet door and rummaged through the cloths until I pulled out something silky and lacy. My face brightened at least 2 shades as revealed a pair of her undies.

"Boomer did you find it?" She asked yet again breaking my thought. I quickly stuffed them back in and my hand grasped a tentacle of her stuffed animal. I made my way back to the bed and we laid down her head on my chest.

"Thanks. I love you." She said in her sweet wind chime voice.

"I love you too. Now get some sleep tomorrow is gonna be a long day." She closed her eyes and in a matter of minutes she was out. I looked down at my sleeping angel and couldn't help but smile. I remembered when we first met. Of course Butch and Brick had already met BC and Bloss before but they hadn't talked in a while.

**FLASBACK IN BOOMER POV(AN: To Remember the Name mostly for the football part but couldn't think of a better song for this.)**

The game was almost over. It was the last 5 minutes and we were down. 6-0. Brick hiked the ball and I took off. I was running back and Brick was quarter back. Butch was linebacker and I could tell he was pissed that he wasn't in on the action. See linebacker is a defensive position and we were on offense though sometimes he played offense as a halfback. So I was running my ass of and I know what you're thinking 'You're super human. You should be smoking them!' Ya that'd be true but to make the game fair we had to wear these bracelets that limited our abilities to normal teenagers. SO like I was saying I was running with this guy from Townsville right on my ass. I think his name was Mitch but anyway I was running hard but instead of passing it to me Brick took off with the ball gaining a good 30 yards. The whistle blew and Chet a guy on our team went out and Butch came on the field taking his halfback position. (AN if you need to know what these positions are just send me something!) We huddled Brick telling us what play we were doing.

"Ok so I'm going to fake pass it to Mike. Mike's gonna make it look like he's got it. I really pass it to Butch and he takes off with Lonny and Greg covering him and Boomer you lead your guy to the right while they go to the left." Brick said.

"Got it. Any questions?" No one said anything and you could tell Butch was siked for his part. Mine was pretty easy. We lined up and Brick hiked it yet again and watched as his plan went out perfect. All the guys went for Mike and Butch was hauling ass so hard that only me or Mitch would have been able to get him. Though out of no where a guy noticed him and right at the 20 yard line Butch was taken down by 3 guys. We lined up again and this time we all knew the play it was what we always used when we were desperate. I would haul ass towards the touchdown zone while Butch who was almost as fast as me took out Mitch. If things got really bad Brick would run it but it never turned out that way. All the rest of the guys would hold the other team back while I cut through, Brick would pass it and there ya go. The ball was hiked and I took off faster then before and undefended. Butch had done his job well. Brick saw me and the pass was made. The whole crowd on my side started cheering and yipping. Now we were tied we would have to score the extra points or go into overtime. We all decided not to go for the field goal seeing as Brick had injured his foot. The plan: Brick hands me the pall, Butch and Leon cover me and I run like hell. We lined up and so it went as planned. Our team, the Citiesville Wildcats had just beaten the Townsville Spartans. They were undefeated well not anymore. Not until that moment had I looked over to see where my brothers had wondered off to. I looked around finally finding them on the other teams sideline. Butch was talking to a black haired girl that had green streaks and Brick was talking to a girl with extremely long red hair. All of them cheerleaders. (Blossom did it because she needed it for her college credits and BC did it on a bet.) Then I looked over to see a blond with her long hair tied up into pig tails. She had maroon and yellow ribbons in her hair. Her team colors they were in soft golden ringlets and the outside lights (it was at night) made her look pale but with pink cheeks. Her uniform was a short maroon skirt and her top was also maroon with yellow cursive letters that said Spartans. I walked over to her just kinda stood there looking like an idiot.

"Hi." She said in a sweet shy voice.

"Hi. I'm Boomer." I said sounding like an idiot.

"Nice to meet you Boomer. I'm Bubbles."

"Well Bubbles would you ahh umm you know like to ahh…."

"Boomer are you asking me out on a date?" I sighed in relief.

"Yes."

"Ok then yes. And pick me up Friday night at 7 and well see a movie and stuff."

"Ok but where do you live." She took out a blue pen and wrote her name number and address on my arm.

"BUBBLES WE GOTTA GO!" Yelled her dark haired sister.

"KAY! COMING. Bye cutie." She said waving.

"BYE BUBBLES!" I yelled as she ran off. Next I knew it was Friday and I was at her doorstep.

I rang the doorbell and it opened a crack. The light washed over the doorstep and someone stepped out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys Bellin14 here. Just thought you guys would like a little know how on them and stuff before this got to serious. REVIEW!**


End file.
